Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM/2012
Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM-related events in 2012. May * 22 - Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM closed beta. * 30 - Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM open beta, containing the first 24 chapters. ** Game progress of closed beta testers were reset but were rewarded with 15 and Millennium Shield. June * 21 - Spellcaster monsters along with the Destroy Spell effect. * 22 - Inventory replaced. An energy bar was added to display Energy. Power-Ups are now selected from the Duel screen. ** Gifting cards - Baby Dragon replaced by Beaver Warrior. * 30 - Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM live.facebook Official Facebook Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM Page ** Game progress of open beta testers were not reset. July * 26 - Duel Stars Challenge feature added. ** Crafting feature added. * 30 - Last Stand and Drain effect. August * 8''' - Winged Beast monsters along with the First Strike effect. ** Plants Bundle - Contains Man Eater, Wodan the Resident of the Forest and Trent sold for 30 (40% off) ** Gifting cards - ? replaced by Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness. * '''22 - Rage effect. September * 5''' - Duel Arena feature added. ** Gifting cards - Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness replaced by Red Medicine. ** Thunder monsters along with the Power Redistribution effect. ** Chapter 10.1. Seto's Arena Training added. * '''12 - Flash Sale Bundle - Contains 1000 Energy, 3 Hurt 5000 Power-Ups and The Immortal of Thunder sold for ? (7 off) * 20 - Winged Beast Bundle - Contains Skull Red Bird, Takuhee and Monstrous Bird sold for ? (40% off) ** Gifting cards - Red Medicine replaced by Blue Medicine. * 26 - Raging Beasts Power Pack bundle - Contains Tatsunootoshigo, Sengenjin, Nekogal #2 and Mystical Moon sold for 55 (30% off). Later, Nekogal #2 was removed and sold for 40 (40% off). October * 3''' - Implemented the Duel Arena rewards. * '''5 - Chapter 20.1. Ghouls Hideout added. * 10 - Rock monsters with high Life Points. ** Continuous Spell Bundle (Ultimate Spellmaster) - Contains Ultimate Offering, De-Spell and Life Absorbing Machine sold for 100 (30% off) * 17 - Psychic monsters along with the Break Immunity effect. ** Vile Germs, Curse of Darkness, and De-Spell were added to Crafting. ** Gifting cards - Blue Medicine replaced by Bat. * 24 - Chapter 16.1. No Pain, No Gain added. ** Boost Bundle removed from the shop. * 25 - BAM-o-ween (first day) - A Cat of Ill Omen was available in the shop for 62750 for one day only. * 26 - BAM-o-ween (second day) - Dark Bat was available in the shop for 103295 for one day only. * 27 - BAM-o-ween (third day) - Burning Skull Head was available in the shop for 211 for one day only. * 28 - BAM-o-ween (forth day) - Malice Doll of Demise was available in the shop for 31 for one day only. * 29 - BAM-o-ween (fifth day) - Vampire Lord was available in the shop for 1063 for one day only. * 30 - BAM-o-ween (sixth day) - Call of the Haunted was available in the shop for 22 for one day only. * 31 - BAM-o-ween (seventh day) - Wandering Mummy was available in the shop for 37 for one day only. ** BAM-o-ween Bundle - Contains Pumpking the King of Ghosts, Ghoul with an Appetite and That Which Feeds on Life. Sold for 12 (40% off) ** Sea Serpent monsters along with the Spirit Protection effect. November * 7''' - Dinosaur monsters along with the Growth effect. ** Chapter 22.1. A Ray of Hope added. ** Psychic Monsters Bundle - Contains Master Gig, Lifeforce Harmonizer and Destructotron. Sold for 132000 (20% off) * '''14 - Fish monsters along with the Bloodlust effect. ** Gifting cards - Bat replaced by Legendary Sword. ** Thirty cards added to Crafting: :: Hourglass of Courage :: Toad Master :: Invader from Another Dimension :: Doma the Angel of Silence :: Axe Raider :: B. Dragon Jungle King :: Germ Infection :: Mech Bass :: Machine Conversion Factory :: Winged Egg of New Life :: Metalmorph :: Kabazauls :: Crawling Dragon #2 :: Umiiruka :: Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness :: Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness :: Psychic Lifetrancer :: Psi-Station :: Destructotron :: Barrel Rock :: Rock Ogre Grotto #2 :: LaLa Li-Oon :: Tripwire Beast :: Spirit of the Books :: Pumpking the King of Ghosts :: Mon Larvas :: Celtic Guardian :: Acid Rain :: Warrior Elimination :: Mammoth Graveyard * 20 - BAM-Giving - All players are gifted with 1,000 Energy. * 21 - Requiem Bundle, Plants Bundle and Drain bundle removed from the shop. ** BAM-Giving II - All players are gifted with 100,000. * 22 - BAM-Giving III - All players are gifted with 50. * 29 - Pyro monsters along with the Explosion and Big Explosion effects. ** Yormungarde, Catapult Turtle, Wetha and Cranium Fish added to Crafting. ** Chapter 23.1. The Insanity added. ** Gifting cards - Legendary Sword replaced by The Drdek. ** Winged Beast Bundle and Raging Beasts Power Pack removed from the shop. December * 5''' - Aqua monsters along with the Shockwave effect. ** Reptile Bundle - Contains Evil Dragon Ananta, Ancient Lizard Warrior and Yormungarde. Sold for 66 (40% off) ** Cardmageddon - Removal of the following 20 cards from the shop: :: Beast Fangs :: Big Insect :: Cyber Commander :: Dark Gray :: Giga-Tech Wolf :: Golgoil :: Great Bill :: Hercules Beetle :: Holograh :: Larvas :: Mech Bass :: Mon Larvas :: Pale Beast :: Penguin Soldier :: Petit Moth :: Prevent Rat :: Tatsunootoshigo :: Tremendous Fire :: Winged Cleaver :: Yaiba Robo * '''12 - Booster Packs - Feature added, includes A Newcomer in Alba Litora, Dark Destruction and Legend of the Dragon. ** Chapter 11.1 The Ruin added. ** Gifting cards - The Drdek replaced by Big Insect. * 13 - 13 Days of Xmas (first day) - Consecrated Light will be available in the shop for 36500 for one day only. * 14 - 13 Days of Xmas (second day) - Snowman Eater will be available in the shop for 60900 for one day only. * 15 - 13 Days of Xmas (third day) - Driving Snow will be available in the shop for 80200 for one day only. * 16 - 13 Days of Xmas (fourth day) - Hoshiningen will be available in the shop for 86450 for one day only. * 17 - 13 Days of Xmas (fifth day) - Gift Card will be available in the shop for 105 for one day only. * 18 - 13 Days of Xmas (sixth day) - Crystal Tree will be available in the shop for 240 for one day only. * 19 - 13 Days of Xmas (seventh day) - Star Light, Star Bright will be available in the shop for 240 for one day only. ** Cardmageddon (part 2) - Removal of the following 37 cards from the shop: :: Alligator's Sword :: Ancient Tool :: Armored Rat :: Basic Insect :: Battle Footballer :: Bokoichi the Freightening Car :: Brave Scizzar :: Burglar :: Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter :: Cyber Soldier :: Dark Rabbit :: Firewing Pegasus :: Frog the Jam :: Garvas :: Giant Flea :: Giant Scorpion of the Tundra :: Hitodenchak :: Kamakiriman :: Kattapillar :: Kumootoko :: Kuwagata Alpha :: Lisark :: Machine Conversion Factory :: Mystical Sheep #2 :: Nekogal #1 :: Nightmare Scorpion :: Obese Marmot of Nefariousness :: Shovel Crusher :: Skull Dog Marron :: Sleeping Lion :: Soul Tiger :: Steel Shell :: Summoned Skull :: The Melting Red Shadow :: Togex :: Turu-Purun :: Wolf * 20 - 13 Days of Xmas (eighth day) - The Nordic Lights will be available in the shop for 240 for one day only. * 21 - 13 Days of Xmas (ninth day) - Doom Donuts will be available in the shop for 249 for one day only. * 22 - 13 Days of Xmas (tenth day) - Shining Angel will be available in the shop for 14 for one day only. * 23 - 13 Days of Xmas (eleventh day) - Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier will be available in the shop for 15 for one day only. * 24 - 13 Days of Xmas (twelfth day) - Ceremonial Bell will be available in the shop for 25 for one day only. * 25 - 13 Days of Xmas (last day) - Toy Magician will be available in the shop for 60 for one day only. * 26 - Infernal Bundle (Fiery Blast) - Contains Helios Duo Megistus, Infernal Flame Emperor and Volcanic Doomfire. Sold for 80 (25% off) ** Cardmageddon (part 3) - Removal of the following 34 cards from the shop: :: Dark Prisoner :: Crazy Fish :: Celtic Guardian :: Baron of the Fiend Sword :: Armored Lizard :: Armaill :: Archfiend Mirror :: Violet Crystal :: The Snake Hair :: The Cheerful Coffin :: Temple of Skulls :: Sparks :: Restructer Revolution :: Pharaoh's Servant :: Phantom Ghost :: Mystery Hand :: Morinphen :: Misairuzame :: Megirus Light :: Mech Mole Zombie :: Magical Ghost :: Lord of Zemia :: Kunai with Chain :: Kojikocy :: Invader from Another Dimension :: Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation :: Gravedigger Ghoul :: Gorgon Egg :: Ghoul with an Appetite :: Flame Viper :: Final Flame :: Fiend's Hand :: Doron :: Dian Keto the Cure Master References